Per sempre amore Forever in love
by MummyMalfoy
Summary: What would you do if someone one day decided that they were going to marry you? More importantly what would Hermione do if Draco decided she was The One? HG/DM  and hints of GW/BZ eventually, I promise
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

I know I have a story on hold but this is something I wrote to calm my nerves. It's explained more at the end of the chapter. Its not much I know but it's only the first chapter. They will get longer as it goes on. This was written quickly.

**I must explain before I start or it won't make sense. Pansy is not a slut. Draco is not evil. The torture scene didn't happen. They escaped before Hermione got tortured and it was all down to Draco who saved them. **

**Fred is alive because I love the Phelps twins.**

**Dumbledore is alive as well.**

**That's all I can think of at the moment. I'll tell you if it changes to add more.**

**Read on, please **

**Disclaimer: Anything from Harry Potter books and movies isn't mind. **

"Why do you keep looking at her, Draco?" Pansy complained for the umpteenth time. He'd started to bore of hearing her whiny voice. No, it's not as though they were even a couple. She was just… protective? He wasn't sure.

"I'm not looking at anyone, Pans. Honestly." He sighed.

The war had changed things. He'd been set free of the charge of being a Death Eater. He had sufficient proof to prove that he'd been a spy for the Light side. He was free. It was what he'd always wanted. He could finally te-

"DRACO! Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying?" Said Pansy who was waving her hand right in front of his face.

Groaning in irritation he turned to look her in the face, "What? What is it you want?" 

"I _said _SHE is leaving." She nodded her head towards the exit. Draco looked towards where she was motioning. Sure enough, there was Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley heading out of the Great Hall, arms linked.

"Why does it matter to me who leaves after lunch?" He growled, but Pansy took no noticed. She just sighed and turned her attention towards Blaise Zabini who seemed to agree with her verdict.

He got up anyway, and sauntered over to them, making sure he caught up with them.

"Oi, GRANGER!" he yelled out after realising that it was impossible to assume he'd catch up with them if he didn't want to run.

It worked. She turned around. He hated to think it but the war had done a world of good to her. She had returned fresh and rejuvenated to finish her schooling. Her hair had been cut shorter, just below her shoulders, which made it less bushy and fell in soft curls instead. He noted that she'd put on weight since the Final Battle, and it suited her. She still held her slim physique but she now had so much more of a figure.

Ginny had also changed since the war. She was taller and, quite like Hermione, more filled out. Her long hair came down to her elbows but she never failed to have it done in some sort of 'do'. Her long layers made her deep red hair shine even more so. It had all boys captivated. Well, the majority of the boys.

They waited impatiently until he'd caught up, glancing at each other to attempt to figure out why he suddenly wanted to talk to them.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"I wanted to apologise. I heard about you and Ron. I'm sorry." He said. He slapped himself internally for that being the first thing he said to her.

"Yes well, sometimes these things happen. C'est la vie, I guess" She gave him a small smile. It was beautiful.

"I also wanted to apologise for the w-"

"No need. You were on our side. We fought for the same things. You changed your mind, and joined us. You have nothing to apologise for. We've all forgiven you." The smile had faded though.

"Gran-" He began again.

"Its Hermione. And I'm Ginny. Learn our names. Use them." Ginny's voice was colder and harsher than Hermione's had been. 

"Well then, _Hermione_, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me? Next weekend, that is?"

Ginny and Hermione shot each other a look quickly before turning back to him.

"Nope. I'm busy with Ginny." She said smugly. She could tell by the shocked expression on her face that he wasn't used to being rejected.

"Well, how about hanging out during lunch tomorrow? Or after dinner sometime?" He tried to make it sound casual but he could tell it didn't come off that way.

She suppressed a giggle, as she answered, "Can't, sorry I'm busy with Ginny then, too."

Ginny was failing to hide her giggles behind her hand. Draco glared at her. This was humiliating. She turned her back on him and she caught his eye. He would never live this down, and they both knew it.

He turned back to Hermione, "Well then Gra-… _Hermione_, what about pairing up in one single lesson? Honestly, I'm not a bad guy. I'm quite loveable really"

She quirked her eyebrow, he winked at her. She groaned inwardly. She knew she wasn't some leggy blonde that was usually his type but she also wasn't the type of girl who he liked either. She had more than two brain cells to rub together, for instance.

She nudged Ginny in the side. This wasn't working and she knew it. He wasn't going to leave off.

The redhead turned to face him, a gleeful look on her face, "Listen Draco, Hermione doesn't want anything to do with you, right now. She's not after some hook up or nice shag. She needs a man. You, however, are not right for the job. She's a woman. We've seen the type you date. She needs a man. But you want _girls_."

With that she almost floated away, dragging Hermione with her.

Draco sighed. Those girls were nothing. It was for two months when he slept around, to get the war out of his mind. He wasn't like that now. He didn't want that.

Blaise had pointed out that she was the only one who wouldn't take his shit. That's what he needed. Most of all, he needed a wife. Before the year was up. He'd found his target.

He heard a small chuckle from his right and a light giggle from his left. Pansy and Blaise had joined him. He wondered how much they'd seen.

"Way to go, Drake. What's the plan now?" Blaise chuckled, but it was more aimed at Pansy rather then Draco himself.

"Well, Blaise," She murmured, imitating Draco, "I think I'm going to bring up her ex and then ask her out some more. Seems like a top notch plan to me."

Their laughter increased, until Draco'd had enough.

"SHUT IT! Some advice would be good here. I don't know what to do. This is the girl. I've liked her –"

"Yes, yes, we KNOW! You've liked her since she punched you. Blah blah blah…" Blaise started

"She's the reason you changed your views, blah blah BLAH! Merlin, Draco, if you like her, show her." Pansy finished.

"But how?" They said in unison. Draco concluded that they'd spent way too much time together.

_I have just the plan,_ thought Draco, a devious gleam coming into his eye.

**Hey, **

**I'm in the middle of my exams at the moment. So updating will be slow. This is just something that, as I mentioned before, I jotted down at lunch to calm my nerves.**

**Tell me what you think, but if you're going to flame, keep in mind I have my exams and flame me nicely?**

**Always open to criticism and how to improve. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**Whoop, second chapter in one night. Reason is down the bottom.  
>Thankyou to the people who 'alerted' my story. I love knowing that people are reading. I love reviews too, they let me know what you think. <strong>

**Honestly, give me tips or hints as to how you want the story to go, too. **

**On with the story….**

**Disclaimer: None of the content in this story, which is in the Harry Potter books or movies, is mine. Also the song is not mine. I borrowed it for the story. It was my boyfriends and mine song. Until we broke up. Jason Mraz "I'm yours".**

When Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner later that week she knew something was up. It had been a quite week, almost too quite for her liking. She hadn't heard another word from Malfoy all week and he wasn't the type to give up easily. She'd also spotted him a few times just watching her in class, and at meal times.

He was up to something. She knew it.

She sat down with Ginny in their usual spot. Far away from Ron and Lavender who had recently decided to start things up again. Unfortunately for Hermione, this had happened halfway through their relationship and he hadn't come clean until Lavender had had a pregnancy scare.

It was safe to say that Ginny, Harry and Hermione were all disgusted with him. She supposed that being a war hero had gotten to his head. They kept away from him usually, not that he seemed to notice their absence anyway.

Harry and Ginny hadn't yet gotten back together after the war, despite all the hints that the redhead had been dropping. It seemed that this week she'd given up on him. Her hair was more simplistic and her makeup was more her own style rather than suited to Harry's 'no makeup' preference. The eyeliner and mascara really made her eyes stand out more, Hermione noted.

"Gin, what's going on?" Hermione muttered to her best friend as the lights slowly dimmed and a spotlight appeared trained on their headmaster. Ginny simply shrugged in returned, too confused to even speak. 

"May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore demanded, "I have had an idea…"

That got the whole hall silent. His ideas weren't always the sanest ideas. However, they did always mean fun and it certainly got people listening.

"It has come across my attention that Inter House Unity hasn't exactly been working out as hoped. Alas, not to fear, children. This is where my plan comes into motion. What plan? Well a two weeklong holiday is in order; there will be no lessons, as you need to work on your relationships with each other. Bullying and House rivalry will not be tolerated much longer."

The hall went wild with excitement, people were practically buzzing with the news and about whom they were going to nominate.

"SILENCE! I haven't finished. Before all the food arrives, we have a performance. This is for two girls who just won't listen apparently."

The lights dimmed even more and the spotlight vanished. Suddenly the room became smoky and the lights shone down on two boys where Dumbledore had once stood.

The redhead gasped as she realised those two boys were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They were sitting on stools, Draco holding a guitar and Blaise with a pair bongo drums. She reached over and took hold of Hermione's hand out of pure shock.

Hermione recognised the opening notes straight away. It was her favourite song. She grasped Ginny's hand even tighter as he stared right at her and started signing.

_**Draco: **__Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

Hermione could help notice that when Blaise started to sing the second line, Ginny smiled softly and began to blush. She guessed he wasn't called the Italian Stallion for nought.__

_**Blaise: **__Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
>And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention<br>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_**Together: **__But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<br>_

It was obvious to everyone in the hall what was going on. They had seen Draco stare after Hermione all week. It didn't come as a surprise to see him singing to her. They knew that Malfoy was the type of guy who'd go to any lengths to get what he wanted.

___**Draco: **__Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and then you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

Beside Hermione, Ginny was silently giggling away to herself until she caught Blaise' eye. She wondered who he was singing to. A nice, sexy Italian man like himself needed a strong woman.__

_**Blaise: **__Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
>We're just one big family<br>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_**Together in harmony: **__So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours<br>_

The boys got up, Draco still playing guitar but the bongo's played themselves. They headed slowly over towards the Gryffindor table in time with the beat of the music. They were staring straight at the two girls with slight smirks on their faces. They were winning. The girls blushed a deep red.

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
>But do you want to come on<br>Scooch on over closer dear  
>And I will nibble your ear<em>

_**Draco: **__I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<em>

_**Blaise: **__I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue  
><em>

The two boys looked at each other before moving back to their seats with huge grins on their faces. Singing in perfect harmony the whole time.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

_(I won't hesitate)  
>Open up your mind and see like me<br>(No more, no more)  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>(It cannot wait, I'm sure)<br>_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't  
>(There's no need to complicate)<br>There's no need to complicate  
>(Our time is short)<br>'Cause our time is short  
>(This is our fate)<br>This is, this is, this is our fate  
>I'm yours<em>

The whole hall burst out into applause. All the students loved it. Blaise turned to see the girls, as Draco high5'd some guy who'd wandered up to them.

The Italian continued to scan the crowd for the right type of curly deep brown hair or that deep red mass of hair that he adored. They weren't at their table, but he did manage to catch a glimpse of the Weasels face and he looked livid. It was all pinched and blotchy from anger. Not good. But still no sign of the girls.

He turned to Draco, who was tidying away their music things, and nudged him.

"What? What the hell was that for, Zabini?" He growled. He was hungry now.

"Draco…? They've left…"

**Hey, sorry if this is crap. But I wanted at least two chapters in because I'm not sure how long it will take me to update. Hopefully, it won't be too long though. **

**Anyway. Review, please. I implore you to review.**

**If you review, I'll give you a special mention in my next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all,**

**A few things first:**

**THANKYOU to all those who 'alerted' my story and to those who 'favourited' my story too. They made me smile.**

**THANKYOU to those who reviewed.  
><strong>**Luna Ginerva Cain: ****you're review was so lovely and very kind, thank you very much it really made my day to read it. This chapter is especially for you! Hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>**Waldorf-Wannabe1812: ****I like you're penname by the way. Gossip girl, I'm guessing? I must admit that I didn't put that in the previous on purpose because it links to another part I am adding into the story in this chapter and the next few. There is, however, the most part of the explanation in this chapter. But thank you for the heads up. It was much appreciated. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: None of the content in this story, which is in the Harry Potter books or movies, is mine.**

Draco had tried desperately to talk to Hermione ever since the song but after a whole week of not being able to reach her he just about gave up. It was almost pointless. He'd done a sweet and dare he say it, _romantic_ thing but it had achieved nothing. He couldn't help wonder what he'd done wrong.

Blaise rolled his eyes and groaned internally as Draco heaved yet another sigh. This was getting ridiculous. They'd tried EVERYTHING. Well, they'd tried a bit. He was stuck in this too, and what's more is that its all Draco's fault. If he hadn't become so hell bent on getting Hermione then he would never have noticed Ginny. It's not fair.

As Draco sighed again, Blaise decided he'd had enough. Abruptly he got up and started heading towards the exit of their common room, shocking Draco out of his daydream-like state.

"Blaise, where you headed?"

"Out, Draco. Unlike you I'm not going to sit and wonder the many reasons why Granger isn't talking to you. I'm going to _find out._" Blaise drawled.

"Oh! Can I co-"

"No. She's avoiding you. Me, on the other hand, she's fine with." Blaise smirked over at Draco before hurrying out of the dungeons before his blonde friend could retort.

He was searching for an hour before he himself almost gave up. That was until he saw a flash of the fiery red hair he'd been dreaming out. Ginny, he knew it was her, and of course, wherever she is so is Hermione.

He turned his quick paces into a fast jog to catch up with them but as soon as he did, Hermione shot Ginny a weary glance and walked away.

Taking note of his confused expression, Ginny tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. She was just in a rush.

"In a rush? All week? I don't think so. Spill, Red, what's going on." He could see her trying to figure out whether to tell him or make a run for it. Obviously she sided against it.

"Okay, she doesn't like it. The attention, I mean. He sung to her, in front of the WHOLE school. And he sung her _favourite song!_ You can't imagine how embarrassed that made her." Ginny huffed, purposely avoiding eye contact with the Italian. She had heard about it reputation and she wasn't likely to be another notch in his bedpost if she had any say in it.

"So singing it was a mistake? We thought you'd both like it. With it being your favourite and all. Huh, maybe guys really don't know everyth-"

Blaise scowled slighty as she interrupted him again, "Wait, how'd you know it was our favourite song? Its _muggle_. We also haven't been announcing it either…"

Blaise was stuck, he was half tempted to lie but he'd heard about Ginny's temper and all Slytherins knew now not to get on her bad side. "Well, you see… _someone_, and I'm not saying who,may or may not have been able to 'persuade' Harry into spilling the beans on this topic…"

She glared at him, her temper rising slowly "Doesn't explain how you got the idea to sing it OR where you even heard the muggle song? And did this _persuasion _hurt Harry? Zabini, if it did I swear on Merlin's grave that I will-"

"PANSY. It was Pansy," Blaise cried out, disgusted that he could rat out a fellow Slytherin so quickly, "She seduced him! That's all, I swear!"

Ginny smiled. It was easier than she thought. She wasn't finished yet, though. If her temper could achieve this much, she wondered what a little bit of harmless flirting could achieve. Reaching out to touch his arm, she let a small and innocent yet seductive smile grace her lips as she stepped closer to him.

"Blaise, tell me. Why is Draco so persistant to get Hermione to date him?"

He eyed her suspiciously, "How do I know I can trust you? It's a secret, you might tell her or something…"

Ginny widened her eyes innocently, taking yet another step closer to him making sure that their bodies where almost touching, "Me? I wouldn't tell a soul, Blaise. Tell me…" she all but purred him his ear.

He lost all control of himself at that point. She knew she'd won as soon as he hand grabbed her waist and pulled her against him "You can tell me, Blaise…" she whispered again, making sure that her lips brushed his ear.

"He has to get married but 19. It's family tradition. We were messing around about it around a month ago and we made a potion…."

***FLASH BACK***

Draco and Blaise were leaning over a small cauldron, laughing hysterically away to themselves.

"_Dude, what happens if you're '_One True Love_' is only like three years old… you'd be screwed" Blaise burst into a new fit of laughter but Draco sobered up fast at that comment._

"_Blaise! Don't even go there!"_

"_Oh come on, it was a joke. It could be worse. She could be Pansy…"_

"_Or Madam Hooch…"_

"_Or Granger..."_

"_Wait, what'd be wrong with Granger?" Draco's laughing ceased once more and his elated smile faded as a confused expression took over._

"_Draco, would you be happy spending the rest of your life with _Granger_, of all people…? Imagine your children…" Blaise bit back playfully, thinking that his friend was joking._

"_Well…blonde, curly haired kids sound cute. Especially if they look like me!" _

_After several more names were swapped, Draco decided to get back to business as the reached Millicent Bullstrode's name. Shuddering at the thought, Draco picked out one of his hairs and dropped it into the potion. They both leaned over further to see the image of his soul mate._

"_Merlin…is that-"_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Hermione? He saw Hermione?" Ginny gasped, she couldn't believe this. They'd only thought he was on drugs at most.

"Yes but you can't tell her though…" Blaise begged, sneakily hoping that she was distracted enough as his hands wondered lower towards her arse.

She noticed.

She slapped his hands away just before they reached their destination, much to Blaise's disappointment.

She smirked, "Well done, Blaise. You've been a good boy. Maybe next time you will get a reward. But that's only if you behave, of course." She sent him a wink as she pulled away and began to walk away.

He watched her swaying hips as she went. It was only after she'd disappeared from his sight that he realised that she hadn't actually promised not to tell Hermione.

Ginny's mind was already forming a plan as she told Hermione exactly what she'd found out. A frown began to grace her lips as Hermione started to laugh.

"He wants to marry…me…because I'm his… soul mate? That is by FAR the funniest thing I've heard all year!" Hermione giggled.

"Hermione, you have to take this seriously. In the wizarding world, this is important. Soul mates aren't something people should know or take lightly." Ginny frowned at her friend.

"I know, Gin. But it doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun as I make him work for it, does it? Besides, he doesn't know that I know…"

Ginny smirked at the idea; she knew her friend was on the same wavelength.

This was going to be fun.

**Hey, I updated sooner, as you can see because I only have one 50-minute exam today so I used this to calm me down and give me a break from the inevitable revision. **

**Let me know what you think. Please. I would be most grateful if you clicked on the review button and told me what you thought **

**Seriously, please review. They'll cheer me up during the stressful time, which are my exams… and I'll give you a special mention next chapter ******

**Also if there are any fics you have written or think are good, let me know and I'll check them out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of the content in this story, which is in the Harry Potter books or movies, is mine.**

She had a plan. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she was confident in herself anyway.

She'd never really dressed to show off her figure before but Merlin himself knew she had to go through with it just to get revenge on Malfoy for having the _nerve_ to think she'd be won over into MARRIAGE so easily.

Poor boy didn't even know what was coming to him…

She slipped into her school clothes and headed down to the Great Hall, preparing herself the whole time. She knew what was coming.

She opened the doors and the whole school stopped whatever they were doing and were silent. She looked beautiful.

Draco was speechless. He had originally thought Hermione was beautiful but this made him lose the ability to speak. This was enough to make even Professor Snape give her a sly once over.

Her long legs were on show due to her school skirt, which finished halfway down her thigh, it was a modest length but it showed enough leg for it to be eye catching. Her shirt hung over her skirt with made it look shorter than it was but it was tight enough that the boys could see her ample chest and curvaceous figure. She'd left her hair as it was but pinned bits of it back so you could fully see her face. Naturally it was beautiful but she'd added pale silver eye shadow to mascara and eyeliner that made her hazel eyes stand out above all else.

All the boys were hooked.

Purposefully swaying her hips she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat in-between Ginny and Dean Thomas who was even more spell bound. As she was surveying the food it was then that she noted that the chatter was rising again. Watching someone else eat wasn't all that fun, she supposed. After a few more seconds she noticed Dean was still watching her.

"Yes, Dean?" She sighed, turning around to face him fully.

"Wow."

She blushed a little but decided Draco wouldn't suffer too badly with a little jealousy in his system. She reached out and placed her hand on his and shifted closer to him. He gulped.

"Do you like it, Dean?" She grinned at him.

"Like it? I bloody love it… I mean, yeah, it's nice." She could tell she was making him uncomfortable. 

"Nice to know." She finished with a wink and turned her attention back to Ginny who looked slightly amused.

Dean, however, wasn't quite finished. He tapped her on the shoulder for her to turn back to him. She did just that, but whilst doing so she glanced over at the Slytherin table and sure enough Draco was slyly watching her.

"Yes?" She smiled at Dean who faltered for a minute.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You know, Hagrid's not the only giant on campus." Pulling away, he winked at her.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Dean that's disgusting. You…get away from me. Seriously. Eurgh." She couldn't help but be seriously amused at the same time though. Swallowing her laughter she moved away from the dejected boy.

Draco watched as her eyes widened in disgust and hastily got up and switched to Ginny's other side. Whatever he had said had obviously offended her, and for that, Draco decided, Dean was to pay. 

"Draco? Stop making it so obvious!" Pansy giggled. She couldn't believe that for once, Draco was openly drooling over a girl. Most people thought that she was just a mindless bimbo, but very few actually knew that Pansy was an intelligent young lady and not one that you want to be on the wrong side of. She knew exactly what Granger was doing. What's more, Pansy admired her for it too.

"I can't help it. Look at her. Blaise! Have you seen her?"

"Mate, I see her everyday…" Blaise was confused. Sure, she looked pretty today but she didn't do all that much for him. 

"I can't believe that I'm the guy that gets to marry her…" Draco trailed off staring stargazed at the brunette.

Pansy slapped him upside his head, "Draco, she hasn't said yes yet, to marriage or to a simple date. Men, you all think we'll push over easily. What's wrong with you?"

She growled in frustration as she stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. 

"What the _bloody_ hell is she doing?" Draco demanded as he watched his female friend strut over to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting.

His face contorted into horror as he watched her talk to the two girls.

"Granger, Weasley, I was wondering. I want to have a girl's night tonight. Astronomy tower. You want to come?" She sounded confident, despite all the death glares she was receiving from everyone else on the table.

"Why are you asking us? We've never been friends before." Ginny started deftly.

"Its time for change. If I have to spend one more day in the presence of Draco or Blaise I will seriously injure one of them. Boys and their Quiddich, I'll never understand it."

The two other girls looked at each other warily, both unsure as to whether they could trust Pansy.

"I don't bite. I'm only looking for some friends." She stated, seeing the unsure looks on their faces.

"We're in. Come sit with us for a bit. We'll talk." Hermione finished moving over to give her some room.

The rest of the Gryffindors looked incredulously at them. They willingly let a _Slytherin _sit with them. 

"WHAT THE **BLOODY HELL **DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The three girls looked up. Hermione sighed; she really didn't want to handle him today.

"Ronald, Pansy has every right to be here. The war is finished. House rivalry is _finished_. Get over it, please. Let us eat in peace." She said through clenched teeth, trying to keep her voice calm and even.

"It's bloody insulting, actually Hermione. You haven't been friends with her ever before and now you let her sit at _our_ table. Bloody insulting…" He raved.

"Insulting? How is it insulting? All we are sitting down, eating together, _getting to know each other. _She may not have been my friend before, but she came over to try and make friends with us so that's what is going to happen. Now sit down, you're making a scene." She said, with the same eerie calmness.

"Oh, that's rich! I'm making the scene. Your entrance this evening wasn't a scene, _you filthy slut._"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Hermione had lost all patience now.

"You heard. I called you a Filthy. Little. Good. For. Nothing. _**SLUT**_."

The whole school gasped. Yes, everyone had been shocked by her appearance but no one would go as far as to even think that. But before anyone could realise what was happening, Draco Malfoy had reached their table and punched Ron Weasley squarely in the jaw.

"Don't you call her a slut, you little Weasel. Not when we all see what you're doing with your little girlfriend over there. We all know what you did to Hermione. So get up and leave her alone. I will not tolerate anyone treating her like that from now on. Understand?" He growled at the redhead who was slowly backing away.

He turned around to face Hermione, "Are you okay?"

He grabbed her arms and made her look him in the eye; he could see that she was trying hard not to cry.

Grabbing her hand, he led her out of the Great Hall.

Once they were safely out of the way, he asked again, "Hermione, are you okay?"

She couldn't speak; she just shook her head in response. He pulled her close to him and his arms enveloped her into a strong hug. She began to cry as all Ron's words came rushing back to her.

They just stood there, her crying for everything that happened and for once in his life, he gave everything in his being to just hold her and be there for her because right then, she needed him.

**Okay, please review. I really want to know what you think and if you like it or not because otherwise I won't know if I'm going in the right direction with this story. So please, just review. **


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you two doing?" Harry's voice sounded down the hallway.

The blonde and the brunette quickly stepped apart, neither one bothering to look guilty. They'd done nothing wrong.

"Hugging, Harry. Ron upset me and Draco was comforting me." Hermione managed to stutter whilst still hiccupping from her recent tears.

"Ron told me to come and tell you-" Harry nervously began,

"Tell him to come and tell her himself, Potter." Draco snapped. He really wasn't in the mood for interruptions. He had actually been getting somewhere with Hermione. It was the first time she'd allowed him to touch her, let alone hug her. 

"Oh, shut it Malfoy. This doesn't concern you at all." Harry spat. Hermione groaned. Everyone was just starting to get over the rivalry. Why did they have to go and fight and make it all worse again?

"Why don't you both zip it? Harry, tell me quickly and then tell _Ronald_ that anything he wants to tell me he can tell me himself. I won't be childish enough to accept the he said she said fiasco after this once. Draco, Harry is right. This is between Ron and myself. Whilst I appreciate your kindness, please let me deal with it."

Both boys growled slightly, neither one of them liking what she was saying. They both knew this is all going to end in tears.

"Ron told me to tell you that he's sorry. He didn't mean it, 'Mione." Harry sighed. By now, everyone knew of Ron's temper and how even the slightest thing could cause him to blow his top.

"He was out of order, Harry. Even you could see that, right?" Hermione half pleaded. She knew that Harry had been avoiding her recently; she assumed it was because of Ginny. His constantly shifting gaze was beginning to make her think otherwise.

"It's Lavender. She's having another pregnancy scare. She is 80% sure this time. He's really scared. He misses you, too. He keeps talking about you," Harry looked almost hopeful at this, like he thought that Hermione would be happy to hear that Ron missed her, "He's stressed and the way you're dressed, what you did with Dean, Malfoy singing to you and now bringing Slytherins over to our table…"

"Harry! Are you saying you agree with him?" Hermione gasped and bit her lip in order to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Harry stared at her, trying to think of what to say. A small redhead barged past his shoulder to stand on the other side of Hermione, and she put her arm around the brunette's waist.

"Well, Potter, do you agree with Ronald?" Ginny snapped, glaring at her ex-boyfriend.

_If looks could kill_, Draco thought, _Potter would be long gone and buried by now._

"Gin, 'Mione, you've got to understand. He's my best friend."

"What am I, then? Some girl you used to be friends with?" Hermione whispered quietly.

"I love you, 'Mione. But I can't go against Ron. I'm sorry. He'll come round soon. We miss you. Honest."

"She's not a dog, you know." Draco growled.

"Excuse me?" Harry was too shocked to even comprehend what Draco had just said. He hadn't called Hermione a dog in anything he'd just said.

"Draco's right. You can't expect her to just be waiting around for when you both want to be friends with her." Ginny agreed.

"Um, I actually meant that she has feelings. This is one of those times where if she is your friend you put her first. Accept it, Ron made a mistake shouting at her. You can be friends with both of them, Potter."

Ginny smiled over at Draco. He was sticking up for Hermione. Draco Malfoy was on Hermione Grangers side. _Perhaps he really does care about her_, Ginny thought.

"I've had enough," Hermione stated, "Harry, you're either friends with me or you're not. Which is it?"

Everyone glanced expectedly at him, "I don't know. I'm sorry. I just… Things are changing too fast."

Hermione let out a sob but quickly restrained herself.

Freeing herself from Draco's and Ginny's embrace she said, "You finished the war. You defeated Voldemort. If you can't accept that things move on and people change then what was the point?"

She then turned and ran. However, she didn't get very far as she ran straight into Lavender.

"Mm, well looky here. It's the little bookworm. Where are you going in such a hurry?" She giggled maliciously.

"Lavender let me pass. I'm going back up to my dorm, okay? _Leave me alone._" Hermione hissed. This was all her fault.

"Hmm, let me think about that…._** no.**_ I don't want to let you pass. You need to realise what is mine and what's yours. _Listen up!_" Lavender growled, pushing Hermione up against the nearest wall fiercely.

"Ron is mine. You lost him. I will have his baby and he will be mine. Forever. What do you have? You have nothing. You are just a filthy, little know-it-all. You will **not** ruin my plan. _DO YOU HEAR ME?_"

Hermione was getting scared now. This wasn't like Lavender. She wasn't this mean.

"L-let me g-go. P-please. I d-don't want R-ron." Hermione whimpered.

"You need to learn your place, Granger. Did you know how easy it was for me to steal Ron from you? To claim what was rightfully mine? Two days. That's all it took. I didn't even try that hard. He came to me first, you know?" Lavender snarled, and then walked away laughing, leaving Hermione to cry on the floor.

She couldn't help over hearing a small conversation though, not too far away, just around the corner.

"You did well, Brown. Make sure she suffers next time. I will not stand for them to be together. There is a plan." A female voice that Hermione recognised said.

"I told her to back off, that's all you said I had to do. Now please, leave me alone." Hermione could hear Lavender beg.

"No, I'm not quite finished with you yet. You haven't served your purpose."

"Hermione doesn't deserve this, please. Leave us all alone!"

"**SILENCE!** I will not tolerate this. Not when I'm so close to getting what I want. I just need all obstacles out of my way."

"Please-" Lavender began again.

"Oh, for the last time, _**silence!**_ Go, and find Ron. He could use his girlfriend right now."

Hermione heard the patter of someone hurrying away from the hallway she was in. _No, _she thought,_ I need to find out who is doing this to Lavender._

As she bent down to heave herself up she felt someone shoot a spell at her crouched form, and then she slipped into unconsciousness.

Hermione looked around her, she was sure she was dreaming. Wherever she was, it wasn't the hallway she was in before.

"_Hermione," a voice cried out, "Where are you?" _

Hermione tried to call out, but she couldn't find her voice. Her throat was sore and had a burning sensation all the way down it. She was lying down on the pebbled beach surrounding a part of the Black Lake. She was wet and freezing, but she couldn't feel her legs to stand up. She felt trapped

"Hermione! Oh gods, please say you're going to be okay?" The voice cried out again. She closed her eyes, the pain was just too much.

"Mione you have to be okay, you can't leave me after what just happened!" The voice commanded. She knew the voice, but from where?

She felt someone pick her up, and carry her somewhere. All the while muttering that she was going to live, that she was going to be okay.

"Hermione Granger, you wake up right now. You give me a bloody answer or I will never forgive you!" The voice commanded yet again.

"I will not ask you again. Marry me, 'Mione. Wake up and say yes."

Hermione felt the urge to say yes. She needed to say yes. Not just a fleeting need either, but a yearing need. Whoever this man was, she loved him and wanted to marry him.

Yes, she tried to say but still nothing came from her lips.

He squeezed her hand once more and then she felt lighter. He wasn't holding her anymore. She heard footsteps. He was walking away!

Yes, she tried to say once more but all that came out was a groan.

She tried once more. "Yes."

It had been enough. He'd heard her. She could hear him running back over.

"Say it again, Hermione! Say those words!" He begged

"Yes. I will marry you." She repeated. She tried to push her eyes open but nothing happened. She tried again and it worked but it was all burry.

She felt him gently slide a ring onto her left hand.

But just as he was starting to become clearer, just as she was able to work out a flash of white blonde hair, everything went dark again.

She groaned as she opened her eyes one more time.

Hospital wing, she figured, what had just happened?

She looked her slowly to see Ginny, Draco and Blaise all staring at her strangely.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

No one said anything, so she continued to look at them expectantly.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco."

"Why are you wearing the Malfoy ring?" He stammered.

"The what?" She gasped, "Did you put this on me?"

The three of them looked at each other.

Blaise shook his head at her, Ginny gazed down warily and Draco was just staring at her left hand in complete shock. She tried to pry it off but it didn't work.

Panic-stricken, she turned to her friends, "What does this mean?"

"Congratulations. You're engaged…" Ginny nervously stammered.

**Okay, thank you to those who did review. What did you guys think? I really want to know what you thought and if you like it or not. So please, just review, whether it be for the first time or again.****Review, please. **

**Ps. Next chapter will be on a jollier note. And as always, suggestions are welcomed with open arms.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: None of the content in this story, which is in the Harry Potter books or movies, is mine.**

Hermione rested her head in her hands. This could not be happening to her.

She never wanted to be the type of girl that got married before she knew exactly where she was heading with her life.

Yet here she is, engaged and at school.

"I don't know what to say…" She murmured. She was shocked, to say the least and yet that didn't even describe half of what she was feeling.

"So, you and me, huh?" Draco said jokily. She glared at him angrily; this wasn't the time for messing around. She knew he was only trying to make a joke out of the whole thing but she could see in his eyes that he was hiding someone else.

Blaise elbowed his friend in the ribs and gave him a reprimanding look. It was more than enough to shut Draco up.

Ginny moved closer to Hermione, she could see that her friend was nearly in tears.

"Ginny, what happened to me?" Hermione sobbed softly whilst grasping her best friends hand tightly.

"Blaise found you. He followed after you to make sure you were okay." Ginny looked at Blaise for him to confirm what she just said.

"I heard someone shout something, I got there in enough time to see you collapse. You hit your head on the way down. Madam Pomfrey thinks you may have some concussion, too." Blaise said solemnly.

"The ring just appeared on your hand. You muttered something and your ring finger began to glow slightly and then… well, then the ring appeared." Draco spoke up, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked. Draco knew she was afraid and didn't want to go through with this, but unfortunately neither one of them had the choice anymore.

"I'm not going to force you to marry me, Hermione." Draco replied staring down at his shoes, purposefully avoiding all eye contact.

"Mate, what about the-" Blaise started but Draco hit him hard in the stomach before he could even consider finishing his sentence.

"As I said before, no one is going to force you to marry me. You're okay." Draco stated, still not looking directly at Hermione.

"What about the…? What about what?" Ginny demanded, she had an idea but she hoped that she was wrong.

No one replied.

"Draco… I'm scared." Hermione's voice was shy and timid; the traces of her recent tears could still be heard in her voice.

Draco walked around to her side, "You have nothing to be scared of. We'll all protect you. No one will hurt you."

"No. I'm not scared for me," She whispered in a strained, desperate voice, "I'm scared for Lavender."

The grip Ginny had on Hermione's hand tightened. Her tone of voice worried Ginny, she knew that Hermione was terrified and whenever it had gotten as bad as this before things never turned out good.

"Lavender?" Blaise questioned, he sounded spiteful. Hermione guessed that he, too, knew what Ron had done. That, or she decided he must have suffered the wrath of Lavender one too many times.

Hermione nodded, "She found me before you did. We…talked… She's in trouble. Someone is threatening her. She's scared. She doesn't want to do it anymore. There was another voice. I heard her be threatened. I heard it all."

She broke down crying again. Draco sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her against him once more. Putting his arms around her, he slowly rocked her and comforted her.

Ginny wasn't watching her crying friend, however, no, she was watching the interaction between the two boys. She noticed the panicked glance that Draco shot Blaise. Something was going on.

"What is going on?" Ginny quietly demanded.

"There is a slight…complication." Blaise said unsurely.

"C-complication?" Hermione hiccupped. Her eyes widened on the solemn looks on both boys' faces.

"Hermione, it doesn't matter-" Draco sighed.

"Obviously it does, Draco. Otherwise you wouldn't look so damn troubled about it. What is wrong? Tell me, for Merlin's sake."

"It's the ring." Blaise gulped.

"My great-great-great Grandfather decided that, even though it was completely uncommon back then for engagements to last more than a couple of months long, he… well, he…"

"Cursed the ring." Blaise finished, shooting Draco an agitated look.

Hermione felt like she was about to cry again, "I thought you said I didn't have to marry you."

"Technically, you do have a choice." Draco's face fell, he couldn't do it. He couldn't force her to marry him. The whole point of knowing she was his soul mate was that he knew he could win her over, but if he told her that she really did have to marry him, she would never forgive him.

"What would happen if I didn't marry you?" Hermione asked suspiciously, she may be a muggleborn but she knew that curses could be dangerous if ignored.

"Nothing would happen to you. I promise." Draco replied calmly.

"That's not what she asked, Draco." Ginny said. She realised what he was trying to hide. If she knew Hermione like she thought she did, she had to know. Hermione would never let anything bad happen. Draco didn't know that Hermione knew about the soul mates business.

"It would harm me, okay? It would mean I would go through a lot of pain." Draco snapped at her.

"Mate, that's not all. The last Malfoy that went through that amount of pain died. The curse would kill him." Blaise finished quickly, ignoring the death glares Draco was sending his way.

"YOU SAID I HAD A CHOICE!" Hermione half screamed at Draco.

"You do have a choice…" Draco, at least, had the decency to look guiltily at her.

"That is no choice. I _knew_ it would be something as dangerous as this. After all it is a Malfoy heirloom." She fumed.

Draco became offended at her last comment but a serious look from Ginny and he immediately shut up about it.

"I know about your stupid potion experiment, too!"

Now it was Blaise and Ginny's turn to look bashful and guilty. Draco was fuming. Honestly, people these days just can't keep a secret.

"None of that matters now, I suppose." Hermione sighed angrily.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said, her eyes widening in shock slightly.

"You can't be thinking of not marrying him?" Blaise gasped.

"What? No. I'll marry him. I already made that promise," She said flashing them the ring once more, she turned to look Draco in the eyes, "I'll marry you. But you need to ask again, if it's what you want. The ring just appeared. If you want it on my finger, you're going to have to ask. I'll say yes."

"Wait? Are you sure?" Draco asked in disbelief.

Hermione nodded.

Ginny gave Blaise a meaningful look, and nodded towards the exit so as to leave the two alone for a while.

"You know what coming, so I guess I should just come out and say it. Will you marry me?" Draco sighed.

"No. Not with a crappy proposal like that. Merlin, you are asking me to spend the rest of my life married to you. Ask me properly. Please?" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Fine." He groaned.

He paced the room for a few moments, thinking deeply about all the right words to say. Hermione watch him intently and expectantly.

"Look, Hermione. I'm not so good at the romance thing, but I know that with you I'll have a chance to get better at it. Just you and me here, we both know that we're meant to be together. We fight and we're not in love yet but I think that if you let me I can be perfect for you. You amaze me and I want to get to know you every day. I want to get to know you everyday for the rest of my life. So please? Marry me?"

Hermione climbed out of her hospital bed and stumbled over to him.

Putting her arms around his neck, she leaned in close to him, "Yes, I'll marry you."

For the first time, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"What was that for?" She whispered after they pulled apart.

"To seal the deal." He simply replied.

A girl watched from the corner and smirked. Her plan was working out perfectly; she didn't even have to do all that much. Finally, things were going her way…

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story so far, especially NessaWayMalfoy who reviewed each chapter today – your reviews made me smile.**

**Please review again to let me know what you think. You're opinion matters to me. Thanks for reading, so please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: None of the content in this story, which is in the Harry Potter books or movies, is mine.**

This was going way too fast. The other day she had hated him and yet here she was getting all stirred up over a simple kiss.

She tired to shake her head clear of it but nothing worked.

This was on the verge of ridiculous.

What's more, she kept having the feeling that someone was watching her. Truth be told she knew something was up. There was someone who wanted something, that's why she'd been hit by that curse. She was adamant to believe Draco's innocence in this.

He wouldn't have gone this far, would he?

Unfortunately, Hermione was right, someone had been following her and someone had cast the spell. What's more is this person wasn't quite finished either. They had more to their plan that just getting a ring on her finger. No, they needed something else.

"Pansy, we need to talk." Blaise growled as soon as he saw the petite girl.

"Yes?" She smiled in return, pretending to be oblivious to what he wanted.

"Hermione is in the hospital wing. Did you put her there?" His eyes narrowed and stared deep into hers trying to figure out whatever she was hiding.

"No, Blaise. I did, however, manage to secure the ring on her finger." She smirked slightly.

"Pansy, that curse is what put her in there." He growled deeply at his old friend.

Pansy shrugged.

"What does it matter to me? I got the job done. That is what counts." Pansy smiled again.

"_What does it matter?_ Pansy, the war is over. We aren't hurting people anymore. No-one apart from Draco and Hermione will benefit from this marriage!" He huffed exasperatedly.

"You think no-one will benefit? _Are you that blind, Blaise?_" She hissed, stepping closer to him.

She looked him steadily in his eyes, silently begging him to listen and understand, "You think that people won't see this marriage as more than what it is? People will see that if the much loved war hero and the renowned son of an infamous Death Eater fall in love and marry that the war really is over? They will finally see that blood status mean nothing. They will see that rivalry is useless. People's lives will be saved; they will be so much better all down to this one marriage. Don't you see it, Blaise?"

The dark Italian was shocked speechless, he hadn't thought of that. He'd always remembered Pansy as the selfish kind. Sure, to him and Draco she could be nice and kind but there would always be something in it for her. Even if all she gained was a couple of friends. So how would this benefit her?

Then it hit him.

"Potter?" He guessed.

"Blaise, this is the first time I've really felt something in years. I won't let my plan be ruined. I like this boy, Blaise." She sighed.

"Have you tried telling him?" Came another voice from the corner.

"He wouldn't listen…" Her voice was curious; she wanted to know who the mysterious voice belonged to. It was familiar, no doubt about that but she still couldn't place it.

"Surprisingly, he does. If you tell him, you'll never know what might happen, but isn't that worth it?" The voice replied.

"What if telling him is a mistake?"

"Don't be so scared. This is the world now; we're not floating around in a world ignoring the problems anymore. If it's a mistake, that's okay. Make a mistake. Tell him." The owner of the confident voice stepped out. Ginny Weasley was telling Pansy Parkinson to go for it.

When she had come to the two girls earlier, it wasn't friendship that was on her mind. All she thought about was the plan; she really was trying to make a difference.

She really was trying to help their world to change so that she could be given the chance to prove that she had changed. She wasn't the same stuck up girl that she was before.

"Why are you helping me, red?" She was really confused.

"Wasn't it you who asked for a friend?" Ginny replied, smiling at her.

"Weren't you two a thing?" Pansy shot back, returning the smile all the same.

"What is with the questions?" Blaise asked, looking back and forth between the two girls, a look of utter confusion upon his face.

They both looked at him and laughed.

After a short while Blaise glared at them, he didn't like the idea of the girls laughing at him.

Turning back to face her new friend, Ginny spoke, "Pansy, I used to like Harry. Before the war, yes, we had a thing. It's over now. Since the war neither one of us has tried anything. To be honest, I don't want anything to happen. I have my eyes on another boy." Ginny giggled as she was speaking, allowing her eyes to wonder over to look at Blaise slightly at the last sentence.

He caught her gaze and winked at her.

Blushing, she turned away. "My point is… you should go for it. You never know what might happen. Sometimes things are worth the risk."

Pansy readily agreed with the redhead and went to go and hug her when Ginny stopped her.

"However Pansy, if you ever double cross one of us again, I will Bat Bogey Hex you so bad you'll feel it for months on end. We clear?"

Pansy grinned and nodded, finally pulling the girl into a huge hug.

At the library, Hermione and Draco were relaxing together under pretence of 'studying'.

"…And then he gave me a detention with him _and_ took away 50 points." Hermione said exasperatedly.

Draco laughed nervously.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione said catching on that something else was on his mind.

"Nothing, don't worry…"

"Draco…" He said staring him down.

"Hermione…" She said mimicking him.

" You know the…wedding…?"

"How could I forget?" She mentioned sarcastically.

"The curse… two months. That's how long the engagement lasts until the pain starts."

"T-two m-months...?"

**Okay, that's all for today. I hoped you like it. Review and let me know or I can't tell if I'm doing okay. I'm not too great at writing so any thoughts help.**

**Review, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: None of the content in this story, which is in the Harry Potter books or movies, is mine**

Hermione was freaking out.

In two moths she had to plan a wedding, send out invitations, tell the school, tell his parents and the most terrifying one of all- tell Harry and Ron.

_This is going to be fun,_ she thought sarcastically.

She and Draco had already fought about whether or not to tell the two 'Golden Boys' but Hermione had insisted. To reasons he couldn't even begin to understand she wanted them there.

"They are going to come, Draco, I know it." She stubbornly repeated.

"Fine, put them down on the stupid list then." He huffed. He thought that planning a wedding would be easy. Oh, how wrong he was. Hermione may have given up on S.P.E.W but, dear Circe, did she stick to her morals.

Yes, she was making them do it together, and the muggle way.

"Okay, so far we have: Harry; Ron; Ginny; The rest of the Weasley family; Your parents; Zabini family; Parkinson…Really? Is that all we've come up with in the past hour?" She groaned. They were getting nowhere.

"Well, you didn't mention your parents. Then we have the teachers, so that's Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid and…. what is it? What's wrong?" He couldn't help but notice how expressionless she had become after mentioning her parents.

He pressed further, "Is it your parents? Are they…?"

"No, no. They are alive. They are in Australia, they won't be coming." She sounded adamant.

"They're your parents. They'd want to come to your wedding." He stressed.

"They won't… once you obliviate someone's memories, it's next to impossible to retrieve them. I'm no longer their daughter. So, no, they won't be coming to our wedding." She spoke deftly, almost as if she was daring him to challenge her or comment on it.

"Small wedding, then?" He suggested, in a poor attempt to change the topic after sensing her discomfort in talking about it.

"Small wedding." She agreed.

"Wedding?" Ron's voice behind her sounded angrily.

Hermione's head snapped round to face the voice, moving to hide the list from Ron's view. She didn't move fast enough, however. Harry had snuck up behind them and snatched the list from the table.

"Stealing, Potter. That's a new all time low, is it not?" Draco snarled, annoyed that he hadn't seen Harry coming.

"We had reason to believe that it was necessary, Malfoy." Harry snapped back, glaring at the two.

"Married? Really? Are you that stupid, Hermione?" Ron growled, again.

"Don't even go there, Ronald. Neither of you know anything about this. So it would serve you well to stay out of it. You'll be told when it's time." Hermione said, trying her hardest not to show that their reactions were upsetting her.

"Stay out of it? No way in hell. Hermione, why would you marry this… _ferret_?" Harry said disgustedly.

"It just happened. No-one expected this to happen, not like this anyway…"

"Like this? _Why is it happening any way?_" Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Come on, Weasley, just drop it. You don't want to know." Draco supplied, tired of being ignored.

Ron ignored the blonde, "How long have you two been dating, then?" he said narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"Well, we haven't really…." Hermione trailed off under the glare.

Ginny ran over to them in fits of giggles, oblivious to the tension between the four. Blaise came bursting over soon after and picked her up to spin her around.

Harry and Ron just watched flabbergasted at the sight unfolding in front of them. Hermione watched carefully, happy for her best friend but terrified for Blaise. If she knew Ron like she thought she did, he was about to explode any minute now…

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER**?" He bellowed, his face turning into a deep red colour, which didn't look healthy at all.

Draco slyly moved closer to Hermione. "This is going to be fun." He whispered in her ear. She smiled at the truth behind his words; this was going to be fun.

Ginny turned slowly to face her older brother with a stormy look in her eyes. She was furious. How _dare_ he have the audacity to be this over protective of her in front of their friends? Especially after all the pain he caused Hermione recently, didn't he realise that she wasn't speaking to him

"_Excuse me?_" she hissed darkly.

"He isn't good for you, Gin-gin, what happened to you and Harry? I approved of you and Harry." He said, trying to appeal to the flaming redhead in front of him.

"Me and Harry? There is nothing there! There hasn't been for a while. He made no move on me since the war so I moved on. Where do you think you get off telling me that you don't approve of my having a friend? Even if it is a Slytherin and even if I may like him as more. You, _especially you_, are not allowed to tell me you don't approve of any relationships I have anymore." She snapped, reminding Hermione of a young Mrs. Weasley.

"What? What have I done? I'm your big brother, it's my job…" Ron trailed off.

"Not any more, Ronald. You _cheated_ on Hermione. What you did was below the belt. When you _humiliated_ her in front of everyone, you lost the right to have any say in Hermione and mine's future or present relationships. _DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" _She snapped.

Ron looked sheepishly at her, "Yes Gin."

Hermione suddenly cried out in pain clasping her left hand, a light seeped out of her ring and surrounded her in a glowing blue light.

Draco tried to reach for her but the light orb around her forced him away, "Hermione, you're going to be okay."

He turned to face the other four people, "What are you waiting for, _go on…_ _**GET HELP!**_"

Ron ran off to find someone.

"Draco…" Hermione whimpered. The pain was almost unbearable. She looked at him directly in the eyes, just as things were going black once again.

**-FLASH-**

_Hermione looked around. She was in a big room, which was half painted in a light canary yellow._

_She heard Draco's laughter and turned around._

_"Mia, I've already told you, we still have months to paint this room. He's not due for another 24 weeks left. You're not even showing yet." His laughter was light and teasing._

_"We? I believe I'm the one that is painting this whole room, thank you very much." She teased back._

_"Oh? Is that so? I suppose the birds and fairies just magically appeared on the wall then?" He said mock angrily._

_"What if it's a boy?" She stated, placing one hand on her non-existent pregnancy bulge._

_"I want a daughter. We'll have a baby girl. I can feel it." He said coming round to pull her into a hug._

_"Mm, I think I can feel it too…talking of feeling things…Draco, you have to feel this. The baby is moving!" Hermione squealed._

_"It's beautiful. That is my baby in there. Hello baby." He bent down and started placing kisses all over her abdomen._

_Hermione started to laugh. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time._

_"This makes it so much more real, doesn't it?" Hermione laughed._

_"Yeah, because the morning sickness was just a bit of fun." He chuckled._

_She slapped him lightly on the head, but continued laughing nether-the-less._

_"Are you happy, Draco?" She murmured as he pulled himself up to hug her again._

_"Of course, I am. I'm happier than I could have ever imagined." He whispered into her ear._

_"Good. I love you." She replied._

**-FLASH-**

"I love you." Hermione muttered.

Everyone looked at Draco. They all knew what was going on. Whatever spell had been cast last time, hadn't finished playing out its course.

Draco walked over to her, the blue orb around her having finally disappeared, he shook her shoulders gently, "Wake up, 'Mione. You have to wake up now."

"What about the baby?" Hermione muttered again, only half conscious.

Ginny looked at Blaise and Draco, both realising just how serious this was. Last time she'd seen him propose and a ring had appeared. There was no telling what might happen now.

**Hey. That's all for today. It's half term now but unfortunately I have a hell of a lot of revision to do for after it, so reviews would be great and they would really cheer me up. **

**Review, please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: None of the content in this story, which is in the Harry Potter books or movies, is mine**.

It was safe to say Hermione was pissed off. Not only was she engaged but now, it turns out she is expecting a baby to top it all off.

Things were going all wrong. She was getting married in two months. What were people going to think if she was pregnant as well?

Blaise and Ginny were the only two who knew that Pansy had cast the curse to begin with, they could deal with the engagement but this curse was getting out of control. This wasn't at all good for anyone anymore. What more was going to happen?

"Pansy, what the hell?" Ginny hissed at her as the two cornered the Slytherin in the dungeons.

"What?" Pansy replied, genuinely confused.

"The curse. You need to stop it. You've gone too far this time. I have half a mind to tell Draco." Blaise growled softly so no one heard.

"Draco doesn't need to be involved. The curse finished when the ring appeared. They're getting along fine. See? No harm done." Pansy said far too chirpily for Ginny's liking.

"No, no it hasn't finished." She snapped, glowering at the other girl.

Pansy looked confused, "What do you mean?" She paled slightly as she registered the serious look on their faces.

"Hermione's pregnant. The spell did it to her." Blaise growled again.

Pansy paled even more, that wasn't part of her plan, "I don't know the counter curse."

Ginny and Blaise looked at eachother. This was the final straw; they had to involve Dumbledore now, before things got even worse.

They left Pansy and hurried out of the dungeons, Ginny's mind whirling all the while.

"Blaise, stop," She said suddenly, pulling to a halt, "I need to be with Hermione. She needs a friend right now."

Blaise nodded, he understood that Hermione would need someone other than Draco right now. He knew that if he were in Hermione's place he wouldn't want to be near Draco either. "I'll go to Dumbledore and see what he can do, then."

Ginny nodded in agreement to the plan, shifting slightly to get ready to give him a hug. The two stood looking at each other awkwardly for several moments, both unsure as to how to say their goodbyes.

Blaise's mind was spinning as Ginny half looked at him expectantly. Her stunning red hair tied simple in a fishtail plait, her eyes bright with worry and excitement at the same time. Then his gaze moved down slightly to her full pink lips and watched as her tongue run over then nervously.

He cleared his throat in order to help him snap back to reality, "Right, well, I'm going this way…" he said, pointing casually behind him.

"Yes and I'm going that way." Ginny said, pointing in the opposite direction.

He nodded and turned to walk away. Ginny was shocked; he'd just left her like she was a business partner, not a friend.

"Blaise!" She called out after him, walking fast to catch up, "You don't leave things like that, not with me."

She stalked up to him and kissed him fiercely on the lips, bringing her hands up to cup his face. Blaise was stunned, but soon got over it and started to kiss her back, wrapping his strong arms around her petite frame.

Soon, they broke apart, each with a massive grin on their faces.

"Now _that_was a reasonable goodbye." She said before walking off towards the Hospital wing.

Blaise watched her walk away, shaking his head and smiling to himself.

When Ginny reached Hermione nothing had changed. Ron and Harry were staring speechless at the wall with the mouths in the shocked 'o' shape; Draco was freaking out staring at Hermione's stomach, which had grown a substantial amount and was now visibly showing her pregnancy. Her stormy face hasn't changed either; she was still pacing the floor back and forth in hopes that it would be some peace to her mind.

"Hey." She said to no one in particular.

Hermione answered with a nod of her head. Ginny walked over to her best friend and motioned towards Hermione's abdomen.

"We don't know. We don't understand what's happening." Draco spoke up from where he was sitting.

"This is the weirdest thing by far I've seen. It gets slowly bigger and bigger. I don't understand. It's like my baby is just continuing to grow in fast forward like speed." Hermione babbled, Ginny could tell she was stressing out.

That's when Dumbledore chose to burst through the door into the Hospital Wing, with a mirthless look on his face. This was not a situation he wanted to be in.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I believe we need to talk." He spoke calmly but behind his calm tone of voice they could hear his panic and worry.

Draco shot up out of his chair and immediately offered it to their professor.

Dumbledore sat down, and grimaced as he saw Draco's protective stance next to Hermione. He was happy they were getting along but the news he had to bear was going to put their friendship and their relationship to the test.

"Miss Granger, as you know you have been cursed. Mr Zabini came to me today to explain which curse it was and he had caught me up to date. As we speak, Professor Snape is concocting a cure so that things like the engagement and the pregnancy will not affect you again." He said, watching her reaction from over his moon rimmed glasses.

"That's good though, isn't it?" Draco contributed, after noting the perturbed look on his professor's face.

"Yes, that is good. However, the baby is what we're worried about. It seems to be growing faster than normal; Madam Pomfrey caught me up with what she knows so far." His voice turning more and more sullen as he continued to speak.

Draco shifted closer to Hermione and took hold of one of her hands in attempt to try and comfort her. She turned and gave him a small smile in attempt to show her thanks.

"What does this mean?" She asked, not really wanting to know his answer.

"Your body won't be able to take the speed of the pregnancy after it reaches the 8 month stages." He looked at the couple again, knowing how much this must be scaring them.

He could see it in the way Draco would squeeze Hermione's hand every now and then, he could see it in the way that Hermione would look at Draco to evaluate his reaction before even considering hers. Most of all, he could see it in the way they hadn't even realised how close their were sitting to each other throughout the Headmaster's visit.

"Please, professor, can you just tell us what this means?" Hermione said boldly, not wanting to be messed around about this.

"What this mean, Miss Granger, is that we will have to induce labour later this evening. Just as you reach the start of the 8 month phase." He stated.

No one in the room has anything to say. They hadn't expected things to become dangerous or serious. Ron and Harry walked over to Draco and Hermione and put their arms around the two, it was the only way they could think of to comfort the two of them.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, I hope you're ready to become parents."

The group spent the next few hours preparing for their future, ignoring the topic of what was going to happen.

The boys began to move Hermione and Draco's belongings into a whole new room within the castle and also preparing a room for the baby. By the end of this, the boys were all grateful for the fact that they had the ability to use magic.

The girls however were preparing Hermione for the birth. She was sentenced for bed rest as her stomach was growing at a fast pace. She wasn't supposed to become stressed out.

Ginny was buzzing around making sure that everything was ready for the baby's arrival whilst Hermione was trying to rest and concentrate on the pain that was slowly increasing as her body made change to comfort the small baby growing within her.

"Gin, it really hurts." Hermione whined as Madam Pomfrey walked into their section of the hospital wing.

"Miss Granger, its almost time." She said sharply as she assessed Hermione.

As another wave of pain hit, Hermione called out for Draco, but he wasn't there.

"Ginny, where is he?" She gasped trying to get her breath back.

Ginny shrugged and sent a patronus for him.

Draco, soon, rushed to her side and grasped her hand.

"It's okay. I'm here now." He said, attempting to sound like he wasn't scared about the pain she was going through.

She screamed out in pain again as yet another wave hit her.

"Madam Pomfrey, I think it's time now. The baby is coming…**now**." She screamed again, she said squeezing Draco's hand even harder.

"You're right, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey agreed, "However when I tell you to, you must push. I know you are in pain but you must do what I say."

Hermione nodded to best she could. She would make it through this because she had Draco and Ginny by her side.

"Ready, Red?" Draco said, looking up at her across Hermione.

"Yes. Ready, Hermione?" She smiled at her friend.

"Shut up, both of you." She snapped.

Draco fought back a laugh; he had been told she would be snappy and hormonal whilst giving birth, but if that was the best she could do he was severely amused.

"Stop, all of you. Miss Granger, it's time to push now." Madam Pomfrey spoke softly but managed to make it sound commanding at the same time.

Hermione pushed, clenching both Ginny and Draco's hand at the same time, the pain being almost unbearable.

"Push, again, Miss Granger." She commanded.

She tried again, harder this time. That was when she heard it. First, she heard Madam Pomfrey's relieved sigh, she then heard her baby's cry for the first time. It was a loud yell but it filled her with joy none the less.

"C-can I hold her?" She whispered, staring at the small bundle in the nurse's arms.

She nodded and walked over to the young woman. Placing the baby in her arms she said, "It's a baby girl. Congratulations."

Hermione was speechless; her baby was beautiful and so small. She began to tear up as she turned to see Draco, "Draco?" she smiled even more.

"She's beautiful." It was the single up most thought it his head.

"She looks like you." She smiled.

"We need to name her, don't we?" He whispered, moving closer to sit down by her side.

"Vanessa. I like Vanessa." Hermione replied.

Draco agreed with her, it seemed to suit the angelical child in Hermione's arms. "Yes, Vanessa Angelica Granger."

"No," Hermione smiled, "Vanessa Angelica Malfoy."

Ginny cooed over the small infant. "Hello, Baby Nessa."

**It's been a long day, and I think I deserved the small break to write this chapter. I hope you all liked it. This chapter goes out especially to NessaWayMalfoy, thank you for all your nice reviews, they have all made me smile.**

**So please, if you're reading this – send me out a little review. If you want something to happen, let me know and I honestly do listen. Plus, they all make me very happy when I read them.**

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione and Draco were, indeed, suffering. The late night feeds and the changing of the nappies were almost too much for the two teenagers to handle, and Hermione had decided to take it all out on Draco. It was safe to say that Nessa was putting a strain on their already fragile relationship.

Draco had had enough. He hadn't signed up for this; he wasn't ready to be a doting husband as well as a doting dad. Sure, he wanted to be with Hermione but now he was questioning whether he was able to be with her when there was a baby in the picture.

He looked across the new room that Dumbledore had given them. Hermione was on the couch, asleep. Her curled locks splayed across her face, she looked exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes, and yet she still looked like a goddess to him; she was a messy, tired goddess. The scene itself looked peaceful as baby Nessa was curled up on Hermione's chest sleeping softly as well. She had her mother's hair, he noted, the small light brown curls matched Hermione's nicely. His daughter was beautiful.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hi, Pansy." He whispered, so as not to wake his family.

"Long day?" His friend copied his whisper.

"Every day is a long day. You have no idea how hard this is for me. Half the time Nessa is sleeping, and the other half she either needs her nappy changed or needs feeding." He sighed dejectedly.

"Draco, that's what babies do. They cry, they poop, they eat, and then they sleep. It happens; it was never going to be easy. You knew that."

Draco turned to face his friend, glowering at her he said, "No, but she shouldn't be here either. This baby should never have existed. She may have my genes but I didn't create her. It's not normal."

Pansy looked disgusted, "She's still your child..."

"Perhaps. Do we know that for sure? After all, it's your spell that messed up." He stalked away from her and into his room. She was disgusted at her friend and she prayed to Merlin that no one ever heard him say anything like that again.

Pansy turned to leave when she heard Nessa stirring. Instead, she walked over to her and gently lifted the child off of Hermione.

"Hey, you pretty little baby," she cooed, "You gorgeous, beautiful baby. Everyone loves you, no matter what Daddy says. You ignore that silly boy."

"But he meant it, didn't he?" Pansy jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"I thought you were sleeping..." she whispered.

"I was just resting my eyes; it's not all that often we get to sleep anymore." Hermione laughed, but it was devoid of humour.

"Yes, I can imagine it's not easy," Pansy nodded, "Hermione, Draco does love you. He just gets cranky when he's tired, and Merlin knows he's tired now."

"Pans, that's not what I meant and we both knew it." Hermione's voice began to crack; Pansy could tell that tears were on the verge.

"He does love her, sweetie." Pansy sat down next to her new friend.

The floor creaked, and both girls turned their heads towards the noise. Draco stood there watching them, his eyes dark and furious.

"Really, Hermione?" He growled, "You think I don't love my own _child?_"

"I'm not going to argue with you, Draco." Hermione sighed.

"Well guess what? We are arguing. How can you question this?"

"Draco, please, don't..." Her eyes were now watering, "You told Pansy that she's not normal. How is that right?"

"She isn't normal. None of this is normal. We didn't make her, so what else could happen to her? How do we know that she might not always be okay?"

Hermione started, her eyes widening slightly. She hadn't thought about that. The thought of her daughter not being okay broke her heart. She didn't know what to do; she loved her daughter more than words can say but now that Draco had pointed out the fact that she might out live her own child hurt her more than anything.

"Honestly, Draco, isn't coping with being teenage parents hard enough already? You shouldn't be thinking about all this crap. Vanessa is perfectly fine. Look at her." Pansy snapped at him.

Hermione got up and walked over to Draco, "You're right. She might not be okay. We didn't make her. She is still our daughter. She still matters. You can't... no, you can't just act like you give up."

"I'm scared that she won't be okay, I won't be able to handle that." Draco muttered.

"Maybe... maybe you should go back to the Slytherin dorm for a while until you can handle it, Draco." Hermione replied before letting some tears escape.

He didn't reply. He hadn't seen that coming.

Hermione just looked him in the eyes, wanting him to fight for her and to fight for the daughter. No such luck.

And he left...

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in ages. I had exams and some things happened which threw me off track. I'm back now though. It gets better from here, I promise. Review and let me know I still have readers please **


	11. Chapter 11

By the end of that week it was common knowledge between the entire school that Hermione was avoiding Draco. Teachers and students alike watched the couple like hawks, analysing every movement, every look.

Any idiot could see that Draco was in the wrong this time. He knew it too. He was scared; everything about their predicament scared him. He was a boy and yet he had a fiancé and a child. Things weren't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to get a job and become secure before the family came. He already knew that his love for Hermione wasn't just a fleeting fancy but he had always hoped to court her for a few months before he placed a ring on her finger, and not in his wildest dreams had he expected to have a child whilst still being in school. Yes, he was a changed man but even the new Draco could only take so much change at one time.

He felt terribly guilty; he knew that he shouldn't have walked out after the fight. After all, what couples don't fight from time to time, especially after a baby is introduced into the equation? Draco was beginning to worry; Hermione was going out of her way to make sure he wasn't able to talk to her. She'd changed the password to their shared dormitory so that he wasn't able to enter. Last Draco had heard, Ginny and Blaise had moved in to help with the little baby seeing as Draco wasn't there. He couldn't catch her at meal times because she had taken to eating in her room under the pretence that she didn't want the noise to get to Nessie. She'd even been missing some of her lessons when she wasn't able to move away from Draco. No one questioned it though, she told people that she needed a break; that taking care of a new born and her studies was too much; even if they knew the truth they allowed her the break she so desperately needed.

None of their friends were helping either. Harry and Ron were acting indifferent, like they'd known something like this was eventually going to happen and now that it had they weren't going to raise a finger to fix it.

"_Sorry mate, it's out of our hands now. If you want to fix things with 'Mione then you do it yourself. We aren't going to help." Draco had growled at them and stalked off._

Pansy wasn't much help either. She'd blatantly chosen Hermione's side in the situation and wasn't even pretending to care how he was handling the situation. No one had ever seen a Slytherin stick up for a Gryffindor quite so strongly. Dumbledore would be proud of this show of 'interhouse unity'.

"_No." She said boldly, not even letting him finish his sentence.  
>"But Pans..."<br>"The answer is no." She stated again, fixing him with a fierce glare  
>"I know you know the password. It's my dormitory too. I just want to talk to her!" He whined.<br>"You don't deserve it, jackass." Then she snarled and stormed off._

Ginny and Blaise didn't even bother giving him a reason as to why they had both chosen Hermione's side over his. Somehow, they had managed to give him the evil eye and the cold shoulder at the same time as avoiding him.

_"Blaise! Blaise, come over here." Draco beckoned to his friend, needing to talk to another man about his recent argument with Hermione.  
>Blaise looked over at the Slytherin table at his blonde companion. His eyes narrowed into a fierce glare which Draco couldn't understand at first. The Italian nudged Ginny who mimicked his glare at Draco. Blaise put his arm around her and they both stalked off towards the Gryffindor table.<em>

He knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to lose her, not after just a pitiful fight. He had a plan and by Merlin he was going to win her back.

**Sorry, it's not long. I've been really busy. I'm leaving for holiday tomorrow but I'll write it when I'm away and post it as soon as I get back. Promise.  
>Sorry, if it's shit. I'm having trouble writing and I'm looking for a beta so if you are interested, let me know.<br>Review please. **


End file.
